


Cure for stress

by blackakven



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Riding, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackakven/pseuds/blackakven
Summary: Yibo is really stressed lately, so his girlfriend came to help.





	Cure for stress

**Author's Note:**

> YEET, I can't believe I wrote something het*eosexual and it's a smut.  
I don't know what to say, it's my first work here (still don't know how ao3 works) and english isn't my first language so please excuse me any mistakes [clown emoji]  
I really love Wang Yibo ^__^  
Enjoy, YEEHAW!!!

Yibo was sitting inside his studio for a whole day. He wasn't even sure if he ate something today. His eyes were closing slowly and his brain was shutting down. He slapped his face lightly. He can't fall asleep. He still have a lot of work to do.   
His back hurt so much because of sitting straight on his chair for so long.   
He let out a loud sigh before he rose his arms up and yawned.  
Suddenly he heard quiet knocking on his door.   
"Baby? Are you there?" He could hear his girlfriend's soft voice. She was really worried about him. She knew he hadn't slept properly for a few days and he's overworking himself.   
"I am." He answered shortly and then the door has opened.   
His girlfriend was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Sadly, he was rarely telling her that. It made him felt bad for a second, but then he saw her big smile and all the worries went away.   
"I brought you something to eat. I'm not sure if you're even hungry but..." she came closer to him and put a box on his desk.   
"Thanks" he said and then opened it to see what's inside. It was just some McDonald's food. But Yibo loved McDonald.   
A light touch on his shoulders made him flinched a little.   
"You're so tense." She pointed. "You didn't went out today, did you?" The boy didn't say anything. She let out a sigh. "I knew it." She sounded disappointed. "Baby... You can't do that. We've talked about this. You should rest."   
"I can't." He said with some angery in his voice. "I can't..." He sighed to calm himself down. "Not now. I have to finish it."   
The girl took her hands off his shoulders and she turned the chair he was sitting on to her. She gave him a quick look and then sat on his lap. She rested her hands on his neck. Then she bended down to whisper.  
"You don't have to." She said and then kissed his ear. Yibo wanted to roll his eyes but before he could, he felt her lips on his. She kissed him softly, but it wasn't really an innocent kiss. When she felt that he kissed her back and his hands rested on her hips, she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue smoothly in his mouth. She let out a quite moan. The room was filled with wet sounds and sometimes their sighs.   
She felt Yibo was finally relaxing a bit. She decided to tease him. She rolled her hips against his crotch. The boy gasped as he felt the moving. He bit his lips. He can't let himself lose control, he has to work.   
He wanted to took his girlfriend off his lap but then she moved again even harder and made his dick twitch.   
He moaned in some kind of desperation. She really turned him on. Fuck it.  
He stopped kissing her and his lips went slowly from her jaw to neck. He sucked slightly onto her skin until she let out a sigh.   
"Please" she whined. A little smirk appeared on his face as he left a hickey on her neck and heard another moan.   
She pulled him into a kiss, but this time a really sloppy and needy one. She started rolling her hips all the time making Yibo crazy. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it. She whined once again. Her breath was heavy.  
They were both hard at this point and wanted more.   
"Take me to bed" she said between another kiss. Yibo took her in his arms when she entwined her legs around him. They moved to another side of a room to a single bed.   
He softly pushed his girlfriend on it and then took off his own shirt.   
The girl bit her lips as she watched his well-build chest and muscles.   
Yibo thrown his shirt on the floor and leaned back to kiss her passionately. He stopped for a moment when her hands landed on his belt to take his jeans off.   
A confused look appeared on a girl's face.   
"Are we really doing this?" He asked and she laughed lightly.   
"What?" She started. "You don't want to?"  
"No, no, no!" He denied quickly. "I do. I really do, but I don't know if you're sure about it, you know, I don't wanna force you."   
She smiled again and kissed him softly.   
"Silly." Another kiss. "I love you so much. And I want nothing else at this moment, so if you won't fuck me right now I'm gonna be really pissed off."  
He didn't answered, he just smashed their lips together. Suddenly he stopped kissing her just to kiss the rest of her face.  
"I" kiss on one cheek, "really" kiss on another cheek "love" kiss on her forehead "you" on her nose "so" her jaw "much" on her neck. "I love really love you so much" He kissed her lips again.   
"Can you get up so I can take your shirt off?" She did as he said. Yibo slowly took it off. After he was done, he thrown it on the floor the same as his.   
He kissed her chest and then took off her bra too. She felt a little shy with her whole chest bare now.  
Even if they did had sex before, being naked was always embarrassing at first.   
"You're so beautiful" he said. "I know I'm not telling you this often, but you are. You're so pretty. My heart skips a beat when I look at you. Every single time. You're so beautiful".   
The girl felt her cheeks turning red so she covered her face with her hands.  
"Jesus Christ, Yibo, please stop."   
"No." He took her palm off her face and placed another kiss on her forehead.   
Then he came back to kissing her chest and her stomach again. He started taking her pants off, what was a bit difficult because of the position they were in, but after all they made it. He also took his jeans off and now they were both almost naked; only with their panties on.   
"Let's switch." She said and got up quickly. The boy fell on bed as she climbed on top of him. "You're sure a big boy, aren't you, Yibo?" She teased him as she saw his erection. She left kisses on his chest and stomach like he did on her before. She sucked on his nipples and played with them. Yibo was shaking under her touch and didn't know how much longer he could take it. He whined in pleasure. "Please... give me more..." he begged.   
She smirked as took his boxers off and moved her face down to kissed his dick. She licked the top of it playfully, what made him moan loudly.  
Yibo closed his eyes. It felt so good. He needed it.  
She started licking him more. She took him in one hand, leaving another on his chest to play with his right nipple.  
The boy bended his back and cleched his fists.   
She started sucking him slowly. She was getting his dick deeper and deeper in her mouth. He was going crazy.   
He placed his fingers in her hair as he moaned. He thrown his head back, closing his eyes.   
"Stop" He hissed suddenly.  
She did as he said but she was really confused. "Did I made something wrong?"  
"No, that's not why I wanted you to stop. I just... want you to feel pleasure too." He bit his lips and said in a deep voice "Get all naked, baby." He ordered her.  
She just smiled shyly and took off her panties. Yibo really enjoyed seeing his girlfriend striping for him, and him only.   
"Do you have... you know..." She asked hoping he'll know what she meant.  
"Fuck. I don't. Not here." He sighed.  
"Shit." She bit her lips. "And no lube too?" He shaken his head.   
"I guess we should stop then-"  
"No." She said. "We don't stop. I can take it."   
"I don't know if we should risk..."   
"I'm taking pills anyway."  
The boy hesitated for a while. He didn't knew if they should do it or not.   
"Are you sure? That may hurt." He looked really worried. He doesn't want her to feel any pain.  
"I'm sure baby. Let's do it" she kissed him.  
When they separated, she slowly found his dick and took it in her hand. She pushed it next to her entrance and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.  
"You okay?" He asked.   
"Yeah, I'm alright, give me a second."  
"No need to rush."  
When the first part was inside her, she placed her hands freely on his chest and slowly lowered herself on his dick. A quite moan filled with pain and both pleasure left her mouth.   
He started rising and then lowering again to adjust his size.   
Her boyfriend took her hands in his and kissed them.   
As she moved faster the pain went away.   
The air felt hotter and the room begin to be filled with their moans, whines and loud sighs.   
Yibo couldn't get enough of her wet pussy clenching around his hard dick.   
His mind went blind as he let out a deep moan.  
"Don't stop" he said breathless and his girlfriend started jumping on him really hard and even quicker than before. Her hips were rolling around in every possible direction.  
"Baby... I'm.. I'm so close." She cried out.  
The boy started to thrust in her too, to give her more pleasure. And she just couldn't take it anymore. She screamed his name and he could feel her clenching around his dick. She was very loud and yet, even when she came she didn't stop riding him. She knew he was close too and his dick inside her felt so good, she felt like crying from pleasure. She was shaking.  
He pounded in her harder and harder and another deep moan could be heard from him when he reached his high.   
They were both gasping for air and almost choking because of the emotions in them, but it didn't stop them from connecting their lips together into a deep kiss.   
"I love you" He said when they broke apart.   
"I know and I love you too." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much, Yibo." She added.  
They lied next to each other like that trying to calm their racing hearts down.   
They both felt exhausted and sleepy.   
Before they decided they're going to sleep, they kissed each other again lazily.   
She smiled at him.   
"I hope you're not stressed anymore."


End file.
